Fix You
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Addison centric...Not really a ship to follow, sorta AU. One Shot features Addison, Alex, Derek, Mark, Izzie. Read and Review. Triology Completed on 12132006
1. Fix You 1

A/N: This is a one-shot story I thought of after watching the eye contact  
between Addison and Mark (real or imagined, I took it from there). There's  
not really a ship here, it can be left open to the imagination.

_

* * *

_

_When you try your best and you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in Reverse_

"He deserves to know." Addison looked up from her chart at Alex Karev who was staring at her through hooded eyes. She closed the chart and pulled off her glasses and met his gaze with a questioning one of her own, "He deserve to know what?"

Alex moved the chart and said, "You thought I didn't catch that glance between you and Sloan. How long have you known?"

Addison exhaled softly as she realized her secret was out of the bag, "I've known since 2 days before prom. Never really had a chance to come clean now did I?"

Alex grimaced, "He's an ass but you are better than that Dr. Montgomery."

Addison chuckled, "Am I? And since you know my deepest secret you can call me Addison."

Alex grinned back and for a second Addison wished that things were different and that there was an actual chance that Derek Shepherd wouldn't be a factor in her life for time to come and she could move on with someone who could love her unconditionally.

Addison sat down at her desk and motioned for Alex to take the seat in front of her, "When I found out I was pregnant, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't use it to hold Derek to me. I mean, he has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want me and I'm not going to beg."

Alex nodded, "He's an ass but he's with someone who he deserves and you don't have to worry about them, you just have to worry about the child that you are carrying. He or she deserves the chance to know their ass of a father."

Addison choked on a sob and nodded, "Your right. I'll tell him but I guess I'm scared."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Dr. Montgomery scared of anything? That doesn't seem right to me."

Addison leaned forward, "In the space that it takes me to explain that I'm pregnant with his child, Derek has a choice to make. Does he want to be happy about this child or does he want to regret ever giving us a second chance and in turn regret this child and in that space my heart will be doing the talking. I can't handle it if he doesn't want this child. I can get past the fact that he doesn't want me but to not want our child…"

Alex leaned his hand over the desk, "He won't be that stupid and even if he is, you'll have a support system that no one here can touch."

Addison gripped it as she heard a throat clear. They both looked up into the eyes of Izzie Stevens who was staring at them with a sense of unease.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you can't replace  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse? _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Lights will guide you home and ignite  
__Your bones and I will try to fix you_

Izzie looked at Alex and said, "What was that about?"

Alex positioned his bag on his back and looked at her with a question in his eyes, "What was what about?"

Izzie snorted, "The intimacy I just walked in on between you and Montgomery."

Alex rolled his eyes, "She was my mentor and she was teaching me a lot and if I hadn't decided to follow the ass of Sloan I would still be learning from her. You should seriously consider going to work with her."

Izzie grimaced, "After what she did with the quints…"

Alex started walking, "You mean teaching you how to detach which you've learn surprisingly well…"

Izzie ran up to catch up with him, "Okay so maybe I didn't really give her a chance that doesn't mean I'm ready to have her back in my life and as my mentor."

Alex pushed the elevator button down, "Whatever, I was just saying she's not that bad. I did learn a lot from her and if the specialty of my choice wasn't Plastics I would still be with her. I learned a lot."

Izzie shrugged, "What were you two talking about anyway?"

Alex closed his eyes, "I can't betray a confidence but what you need to know is that Meredith is going to need her friends, now more than ever," after saying that he exited the elevators leaving Izzie staring after him in concern and disbelief. Did he feel something for Addison Montgomery?

_High Up above or down below  
__When you too in love to let it go  
__But if you never try you never know  
__Just what your worth  
**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Lights will guide you home and ignite  
__Your bones and I will try to fix you_

Addison stared at Derek from across the table. He was sporting a cocky grin that she was just itching to wipe off his face. She knew that Meredith was probably standing around somewhere ready so they could go off together. She had requested this dinner for the sole purpose of coming clean with the weight of her secret but as she looked him in the eyes she realized that he was no longer the man that she fell in love with. He was acting like a childish teenager and forasmuch as she loved him, she didn't know if she wanted her child around him.

"What do you need Addison?"

Addison looked into his eyes as she pulled out the papers and handed him the ultrasound as well as the pregnancy test from two days before the prom, "I'm pregnant and before you ask it's yours."

Derek looked at her in disbelief and Addison cut off his words, "I'm not asking you to leave Meredith. I'm not asking you to be a father to this child, I'm not even asking you to provide financially for this child because you know that I can do it all, I just wanted you to know."

Addison stood up and Derek cleared his throat, "You don't think I deserve a chance to speak?"

Addison sat down and crossed her arms over her chest prepared for whatever he had to throw at her, "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Addison smirked, "I was married to you for 12 years and during that time you had the power to make me the happiest woman on the face of this earth but you also had the power to break me. You did both and when I thought we were finally at a good place, a place of beginning over you slept with Meredith Grey at the prom and whether intentional or unintentional it happened and it helped tear me apart. I knew what it was to be broken by you for the second time and I don't want that…."

Addison stopped at this point as she felt the tears starting to fall, "I don't want that for my child. I don't know if I even planned on coming to you but a friend told me today that even though you were an ass and cheated on me that it didn't mean I needed to be one so there, I'm taking the high road and not being the ass, I'll leave that to you."

_Tears stream down your face when you lose  
__Something you cannot replace _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alex Karev walked into Seattle Grace early that next morning as he waited for news of his former mentor. Mark Sloan came up besides him, "Come on Karev, I need my coffee early this morning. We have a full surgery schedule today."

Alex was itching to wipe the grin off his face but held himself in check. He had a goal and it was too learn everything under this jerk so he could take it and be the best there was, "I'll go get it."

Derek came up beside the two of them, "Have you seen Addison? I don't see her car in the parking lot."

Miranda came up beside all of them, "Addison is taking a couple of days off." After stating that she walked off to call her interns into check and start morning rounds.

Mark looked up in concern but kept his opinion to himself but Alex couldn't hold back and turned to Derek, "Were you an ass to her?"

Derek looked at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

Alex scowled, "You know what I mean, were you an ass to her when she came to you and told you the truth about the baby?"

Derek started to walk off, "I don't have to answer that." He ignored his presence as he stalked off.

Alex threw off his gloves and turned to Sloan, "I gotta go."

Mark ran up behind him and jerked him around, "What do you think you are doing?"

Alex spun around on him, "That ass couldn't even give her the benefit of being nice to her after she told him the truth, he had to screw it up again I'm going to check on Addison."

Mark growled and jerked his arm to his side, "What do you mean you are going to check on Addison? Since when do you call Dr. Montgomery Addison?"

Alex shrugged off the hold on his hand, "Since she became friends with me last night and told me her secret now let me go, I'm going to check on her."

Mark watched as Alex started running off, "If you leave here now then you are permanently off of Plastics, no more second chances you don't work under me ever again."

Alex turned around with a smirk, "Finally, I missed the Vagina Squad too much anyway."  
**_  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_Tears stream down your face and I  
__Tears stream down your face I promise you  
__I have learned from my mistakes  
__Tears stream down your face and I….I_

She was a neonatal surgeon and at the top of her field but that didn't stop her from sitting in her bathrobe crying her eyes out. Derek hadn't been nice and he hadn't been mean, he had been worse than that he had been indifferent. As if it wasn't enough that she was no longer in his life, he had to show how much he didn't want her or their child by acting indifferent. She also knew she was sensitive due to the hormones but she didn't want to focus on her failed marriage or her relationship with her ex-husband she wanted to focus on the fact that she was about to become a mother.

A mother.

Something Derek had always wanted but she had been terrified. She saw too much in her job to not be uneasy at the idea that so many different things could go wrong.

She was pregnant with Derek Shepherd's child and she was a single mother.

The knock on the door came and she wondered who could be bothering her at this time, she knew it wasn't Derek as he was probably going to be avoiding her for days.

She exhaled softly and went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Alex."

Addison pulled back from the door in shock as she undid the lock and opened the door. Alex walked in and saw the mountains of tissues that had been left in her latest crying jag.

Alex scowled, "That ass screwed up anyway didn't he?"

Addison smiled softly, "No he didn't screw up he just didn't care."

Alex pulled her into his arms, "It's going to be okay Addison. You can do this, you can do anything."

Addison nodded against his shoulder as she dried up her tears and said, "Thank you it means a lot that you came to see me and are trying to cheer me up."

Alex shrugged, "Hey what are friends for?"

Addison nodded, "To support each other? Thanks for coming out all this way and trying to piece what's left of me back together…."

Alex shook his head, "I wasn't trying to piece you back together Addison you are already in one piece. I was trying to fix you. We will work together and we will fix you."

Addison pulled back as she reached for another tissue, she believed him when he said he was going to be alright.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite  
__Your bones and I will try to fix you_

* * *

Thoughts please! 


	2. Fix You 2

A/N: I'm finished and I'm posting, I've read over it twice and I could've included more but I'm happy  
with what turned out... Review please:()

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" 

Addison Montgomery paused in her review of the chart that lay in front of her as she was met face to face with Alex Karev, someone who she could honestly consider now as one of her closest friends.

She closed her chart and turned her nine-month pregnant body towards his with a smile, "What does it look like Karev? I'm working."

Alex scowled as he walked closer to her, "You are supposed to be on maternity leave remember?"

Addison smiled as she folded her glasses and placed them into her lab coat, "Karev, I'm aware that I'm obscenely obstructing your view of the pretty ladies in this place but I never knew it bothered you that much, me working here that is."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, I just don't want to have a repeat of Bailey's labor. Her water broke on O'Malley's shoes and while we may be best friends and all, I'm not willing to waste my new shoes on your water breaking."

Addison smiled, "Don't worry, I only have two or more patients and then I'll be ready to enjoy my maternity leave starting tomorrow in my brand new penthouse that my friend helped me pick out. So the only question is my friend coming over to join?"

Alex grimaced, "Sloan's got me in back to back breast reconstruction surgeries. I'm free for lunch though, I have something for you anyway."

Addison started to answer when her pager went off, "Lunch? You're buying right?"

Alex started running in the opposite directions as he called out over his shoulder, "You're the one with all the last names, your buying."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As Alex rushed to his surgery and his current mentor's side he mused over the last couple of months. He had been through changes, some good and some not so good but all he had done by Addison's side. She was an amazing woman and at times he sometimes wondered what the hell was going through the minds of Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan that they would take the chance and ruin what he considered to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Take Mark Sloan for example.

God, what an ass. If he wasn't so brilliant at what he did then maybe he would be tempted to return the vagina squad and become a gynecologist or something but his passion was and still remained plastic surgery.

He didn't see that changing anytime soon and after someone had magically, although he knew perfectly well who had put a bug in Richard's ear about how he was being treated Sloan had really begun to teach and he was really learning. It was all he had ever wanted in his world but he didn't know it also came with a price, Mark Sloan wanted his head and not in a good way. He wanted him gone because he considered him a threat to his relationship with Addison. Although to be completely honest, there was no relationship. He made sexist remarks to her and she would roll her eyes and considered him a pig but never took him seriously and he would stare after her longingly but never made any real moves.

He had just about pegged him as an idiot until he saw him in surgery where he always shined.

Shine that was another word he used to describe Derek Shepherd the other headache in his life.

Derek Shepherd was the definition of selfish jerk and he liked to shine that particular fact on everyone whenever he chose to. At one time he actually believed he epitomized the meaning of the word but watching him practically seethe with jealousy over his friendship with Addison made him realize that he was just a selfish jerk. He remembered the first time he was confronted by the headstrong neurosurgeon over his relationship with Addison.

_Flashback_

"_Karev?" Alex spun around, it had been along day and he was just looking forward to a little down time and some peace and quiet and maybe a good laugh with his favorite redhead. _

"Yes Dr. Shepherd?"

Alex felt the need to keep it professional even though he knew the smug bastard couldn't stand the ground he walked on and he would admit he reveled in that hate. It made him glad to be alive.

"I've noticed you've been spending an awful lot of time with my wife."

Alex cleared his throat he was hesitant to interrupt what would obviously be another fight, but he felt the need to, "Ex-Wife? She's your ex-wife."

_Derek scowled and said, "Regardless of her marriage status she's the mother of my child."_

_Alex crossed his arms in exasperation, "Yes, I'm well aware of her status as a single mother and in case for those who weren't blind she's also sporting some new maternity clothes, can I have your point please Dr. Shepherd?" _

Derek stepped closer to him and Alex wanted to reach out and smack the guy but toned down the need, "My point is that as the father of her child, I don't want you around her as much as you are she doesn't need you. If she needs anything, I'm there."

Alex rolled his eyes as he pressed the elevator down button, "All due respect Dr. Shepherd, but your track record dictates otherwise," the elevator doors opened and they stepped in and as he pushed down Derek pressed stop on the elevator turned to him, "My track record."

_Alex heard the sounds of the alarm filter through the elevator and he cursed to himself silently, why was he always the one ending up in messes like this? "Look, I'm tired Dr. Shepherd and I want to go home and you probably are ready to go home as well, let's call it a night and discuss this some other time." _

He reached for the start button but Derek slapped his hand away. Alex groaned to himself, this bastard was looking to get decked. "Fine, you wanted the truth here it is, your track record with Addison sucks. You drag that woman halfway across the country so you can make moon eyes at Meredith Grey. You let her give up everything, her friends, her family and her career to chase after you because you were too weak to say that you wanted a divorce and now because someone is showing an interest in Addison friendly or otherwise your are ready to become the man that you never were but it's too late…. Let it go and let her go, she won't keep you from your kid."

_Derek watched as Alex reached for the button again but Derek stopped his hand again, "What I feel for Addison is incalculable and just because some Mark Sloan wannabe is in her face is not going to make me change my mind that you are just after her for…."_

_Alex laughed, "For what? Her money? She hasn't offered me a penny and I don't need it, so what else could there be? Sex, yea that's it, I've got the hots for a six month pregnant woman who just happens to be one of my superiors. With the exception of being pregnant, I would actually be describing your relationship with Grey wouldn't I? No, you're jealous and I know what it's about." _

Derek spat out, "I love Meredith and I'm committed to her. I have nothing to be jealous about."

Alex nodded, "You know I believe that. I believe that you love Meredith in your own way and whether your relationship with her will last or not doesn't concern me what I find interesting is that you are jealous because of my friendship with Addison affects you screwing her with her mind. That is what has you pissed, you want to be friends with her again and since she's not falling over herself to become your friend again, you choose to take it out on me. Well, I'm not the cause for all your mistakes Shepherd, that's you," Alex pushed the start button without interference this time, "If you want to be friends with Addison join the club but what's itching you is that you'll never be the best friends you once were and you're the cause for all of your own problems. That must be nice to sleep with at night."

As the doors opened he glanced back at a brooding Derek Shepherd in disgust.

End of Flashback

"Any day now Karev."

Alex handed his mentor his cup of coffee as they became engrossed in the women's breasts they were going to be augmenting today.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Seriously?"

Alex grinned at Addison from across the table with his fork held in the air, "I'm serious. We are in the middle of a surgery and Sloan asks if I picked up his dry cleaning? When he found out I didn't he started to ream me out and then Richard walks in and asks if everything is okay…I'm feeling particularly cocky at the moment so I ask Sloan is everything okay?"

Addison giggled from across the table as she sipped on her juice, "Oh god, I know that must've pissed off Mark; he's going to have you on grunt duty for the next five weeks. So what did you end up telling Richard anyway?"

Alex stole one of the fries off her plate and munched down, "I told Richard that everything was fine and we were discussing his agenda for the rest of the day. I made Richard believe it was some type of memory technique that Sloan was teaching me it helped me remember something or other."

Addison reached for a sip of his soda, Alex rolled his eyes as she placed the cup back down in front of him, "So Sloan may actually be grateful and let you into his secret lair for more surgeries."

Alex laughed as she adapted her voice maniacally to speak that last phrase. As they were engrossed in conversation, Isobel Stevens approached their table with a plastic bag full of goodies.

Alex eyed the bag suspiciously and checked his watch, "My birthday isn't for another two weeks so what's the occasion?"

Addison smiled and said, "I can always eat sweets, so are you sharing?"

Izzie smirked and looked pointedly at Addison when she spoke her next words, "It's for Derek and Meredith's anniversary I'm surprising them with some sweets."

Addison felt her smile falter. It always hurt to be reminded that she was no longer married to the man that she had spent the majority of her adult years with and that even though she was still hurt over their breakup he had gone on as if nothing had happened.

Alex swore under his breath as he softly mouthed "Excuse me," to Addison and then jerked Izzie into the nearest corner.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What the hell is your problem Izzie? You know she still has feelings for that jerk and you go rub it in."

Izzie jerked her arm out of his, "Her feelings obviously don't run as deep as you seem to think if she's always hanging on your every other word. She's practically panting after you Alex and you are just soaking it up aren't you?"

Alex scowled as he looked at her, "Addison is my friend I'm tired of having to explain to everyone. You, Meredith, Derek and George what my relationship is with Addison. We are friends, friends who came together in a time of need. What is so wrong about that? I'm not sleeping with her."

Izzie crossed her arms, "She's pregnant with Derek's child."

Alex rolled his eyes, "That's not really a newsflash Izzie. She's nine months pregnant with the man's child, I kinda knew that."

Izzie grimaced, "You certainly don't act like it. You are always eating lunch with her; you never have anytime for your friends anymore."  
Alex looked at her in shock, "Friends? I don't have any friends, they all tolerated me on a case by case basis and Addison is the first real friend I've made beside you and I'm quickly rethinking that option."

He started to walk away when Izzie mumbled something from behind him. He turned around, "What did you say?"

Izzie leaned forward, "I'm sorry okay. I know that there's nothing wrong with a platonic friendship with Addison Montgomery. If I hadn't been such a hard ass about backing Meredith up we would probably be good friends by now. I just don't like that she's always the first one you think about and I'm the last one."

Alex closed his eyes as he realized what the source of her feelings stemmed from, and then opened them slowly and stared into her eyes, "Izzie when I approached you about my feelings you told me that you were still in love with Denny and I respected that. What it sounds like to me is jealousy and if we are just friends than you don't get to be jealous. You don't get to act like I'm cheating on you every time you see me talking to Addison because it's not fair to her and its not fair to me."

Izzie nodded as she felt the tears start to pool in her eyelids as she valiantly struggled to hold them back, "I have no right to ask you to wait for me but I just feel scared…I'm scared that when I finally do get the courage up to be in a relationship with you, that it will be too late and that you will have realized that you want to be in a relationship with Addison and then I'll be left on the outside."

Alex sighed as he pulled his friend into his arms, "Izzie I can't promise you I will wait. I can't promise you that I won't be with Addison or someone else when you finally do decide to start dating again. What I do know is that I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt so I'll stay away….," Izzie gasped in disbelief. She didn't want to lose his friendship no matter what her feelings for him unsolved or otherwise, "No Alex, I'll be okay."

Alex nodded as he pulled back, "Well go apologize to Addison while I go to my locker. You're making me miss my lunch and I have a full schedule with Sloan this afternoon."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Did she apologize?"

Addison speared a piece of chicken from her Caesar salad as she looked at Alex who was sitting down and starting on his burger, "You didn't have to do that. I know she was just trying to get at me because she's jealous of my relationship with you."

Alex scowled, "Look, your nickname may have been Satan but you aren't responsible for every problem that exists in this hospital okay, so she needed to apologize and I'm guessing she did?"

Addison nodded as she ate her salad and looked suspiciously at the package that he had placed on the table, "What's in the bag?"

Alex grinned, "A little present for the boy who's coming to join our weird little family."

Addison rolled her eyes as her face lit up at the idea of more presents. Alex had become crazy lately with the amount of presents he bestowed upon her at the most craziest times. Once she received a present during Lamaze class mid pose mind you and she also received another gift right before she entered into a surgery to save triplet's lives. Derek had been a witness to that gift exchange and had scowled about that one for days even while she had secretly been pleased that he was still upset about the gifts she was receiving.

"So what did you get for the girl who's coming into our little family?"

Alex grinned at her, "You know I still don't trust the ob/gyn, my ex-mentor would tell me from the way that your carrying it's a boy."

Addison swiped at him, "As my own ob/gyn, I'm offended by that statement besides, I did the ultrasound and then I had Miranda come behind me and check. It's a girl, Karev get used to it."

Alex handed her the package and said, "Enjoy."

Addison started giggling like a schoolgirl as she ripped into the paper.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh God, another one." Meredith looked up from her sandwich at her boyfriend whose eyes hadn't left Alex and Addison since he sat down and uttered those words.

She glanced over there nonchalantly, "So it's a gift, what does it matter Derek? Addison told you herself that they were just friends."

Derek scowled, "She doesn't need another friend like that, and what about Bailey she's nice isn't she?"

Meredith decided to let the comment pass and started chewing on her food, "Why can't you just let her alone? She's presented you with papers already…"

_Flashback_

_"Addie?"_

_Addison stared up at Derek from across the table in Richard's office. She had asked her former mentor for a moment alone with her ex-husband. As she stared into his eyes she felt the familiar pull to be with him but held back. _

"You asked to see me Derek?"

Derek held out his hands to her but Addison side stepped him, "Was there something you needed Derek?"

Derek scowled, "I need you to not look at me like I'm going to break you."

Addison snorted in disbelief, "And these last few months have been what a candy walk for me? You hurt me, you broke me but I'm fixing me so if I don't want you to touch me it's for a good reason."

Derek felt the tears pool in his eyes, "Addie, we got screwed up somewhere along the way."  
Addison shook her head, "I'm not listening to this," she grabbed her purse and pulled out some papers and slid them to him across the table, "These are joint custody papers, they say I won't keep you from your daughter. Sign them if you care but if you don't I'll retain full custody and you can have limited visitation rights. Now's your chance, you get to decide if you want to break your child just like you broke me."

Addison grabbed onto her purse and left the room with her legs shaking

End of Flashback

Derek nodded, "I didn't sign those papers I told her she could have full custody of our child but I wanted unlimited access."

Meredith smiled, "She granted that didn't she? So why can't she have a friend at the hospital even if it's Alex Karev?"

Izzie came up and placed the carton of cupcakes down as she smiled upon the pair, "Happy Anniversary."

Meredith looked at Derek who looked down, "Anniversary?"

Izzie nodded and said, "You guys started dating almost six months ago and you've been together for longer than that considering Derek was…."

Derek looked down as he felt his gut clenching whenever he was presented with how he had treated his ex-wife, "Considering I was still married to Addison. Look, I lost my appetite, I need to go."

He brushed a kiss against Meredith's mouth and ran out of the cafeteria pausing slightly as he watched the joy on Addison's face as she opened the gift.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So what do you think?" Alex peered from across his sandwich at the look on Addison's face as she reviewed her gifts. He didn't have much money but what he did have was enough to purchase the items currently in her hands.

Addison looked up at him with a smile, "You bought the baby CD's?"

Alex nodded as he pulled the gift out of her hands and showed, "And not just any CD's," he showed her the Baby Einstein CD with a grin and said, "See this says you can play this one to the fetus and then to put them to sleep."

Addison nodded, "I already have this set but not this CD, I'm grateful but I'm really confused about this other CD, who's Augustana?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "See? Someone has to be in this kid's life to help him pick the right music, they are the current best band out there. You have to have heard of them."

Addison shrugged, "I'm more of a smooth jazz kinda girl but I'll try it, for her," She looked at Alex pointedly to show her belief that she was carrying a girl.

Alex smiled refusing to be baited back into their infamous fight over what gender baby she was carrying, "That's all I ask, look I gotta go, I'll be by later to make sure you get home safe. I'm buying dinner roasted chicken or baked fish?"

Addison pouted, "I want fried chicken, with mashed potatoes smothered in Adele's cream gravy with rolls that she makes that will make your mouth water followed by a piece of her Apple pie."

Alex stood up, "So roasted chicken it is?"

Addison exhaled on a sigh, "Roasted chicken it is."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I want Karev on my watch."

Miranda Bailey looked up from her spot of reviewing the surgery board, "No is there anything else Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek crossed his arms, "I'm your superior," Miranda raised an eyebrow at that and Derek look like he was going to falter in his sermon but he pressed on, "I'm your superior and I gave you a direct order I expect to be followed."

Miranda sighed, she really didn't feel up to kicking Derek's ass today but for some reason he was acting like he couldn't go on without it. "Karev is working under Sloan as his specialty is Plastics. Richard made the call and on what authority do I disobey my boss and yours as well?"

Derek scowled, "I want him to work under me, and anyway he needs to be brought down a peg."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Oh I get it you want to make him pay for your bad mood. Nice try, it's not happening."

Miranda started to walk away and Derek followed behind her and fell into stride with her, "He has been in Addison's face for the last six months and he doesn't let her breathe. She needs to…"

Miranda put her hand up, "Uhhh, Uhhh," She held out her hand against his face in protest, "What you are upset about is that Addison isn't moping after you like a puppy dog, she's moving on what's the issue? So what if she's friends with Karev, I happen to like the little suck up myself."

Derek groaned, "Not you too."

Miranda stopped in the hall and said, "Be honest with yourself Shepherd. You're one screwed up man, you're a neurosurgeon but I seriously wonder about your brain at times. You can't expect the whole world to wait on your indecisive, wishy-washy butt. If you love Meredith which you claim you do then what does it matter if your ex-wife is friends with Alex Karev, Mark Sloan or the new fine cardiologist that Richard hired? What it comes down to is you don't know what you want. If you want Meredith then act like it but if you want Addison," Derek stared at her as she paused and touched him on the shoulder, "If you want Addison, your out of luck she's not for you anymore, you've hurt her too much."

Miranda removed her arm and walked away leaving Derek with his heart in his mouth.

Addison looked up as Derek walked into the attending's room and sat down across from her. Addison removed her glasses as she was reading the Journal of Neonatology, and said, "Is there something on your mind?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Derek exhaled as he looked at his ex-wife. He had watched her go through a lot of physical changes over the last couple of months but whatever the changes she always remained positive and beautiful carrying his child, "I was wondering if you thought anymore to our daughter's godparents?"

It was an in that he always used when he just wanted to be in her presence, she would never refuse to talk to him about their child. It was comforting to say the least that there was a connection that no one could touch.

Addison smiled, "I was thinking about that but do you have any suggestions? We really need to come up with the people so we can ask them."

Derek nodded, "Richard and Adele Webber. Look, they just got remarried and they've always been there for us and I think it would be a nice gesture."

Addison chuckled, "My thoughts exactly, they'll already be honorary grandparents so why not make them godparents but I was wondering about a backup set as well. Richard and Adele are getting up in years even though I would never admit it and I was thinking about Karev for the Godfather and Bailey for the Godmother."

Derek felt the smile fall away from his face, "Yes to Bailey and hell no to Karev. How could you even say that? It's like asking Sloan to watch our teenaged daughter. He will not be around her life that much to make a difference."

Addison exhaled as she pushed the chair away from the table and stood up, "Derek, I really thought we could talk about this like the parents to be that we are but I see that your jealousy is still getting the best of you. Alex is my friend and whether or not he's the godfather of our child, he will play a prominent role in our daughter's life, whether you like it or not."

Addison placed a hand on her back as she started to exit when Derek stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Addie, please let's talk about this." Addison jerked her arm away and said, "We have nothing to talk about," she had her extended to open the door when it opened for her and Alex stuck his head in and met Addison's eyes without addressing Derek, "Addison you ready to go?"

Addison started forward when Alex backed up and started shaking his head, "See this is just what I was saying this morning," Derek looked at him in disbelief and he motioned downwards, "Her water just broke."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Six Hours Later**

Addison sat up in bed with her daughter cradled in her arms. She had never felt so happy in her life, it even surpassed the day that she and Derek had exchanged their vows. Speaking of her ex-husband she looked over to see him asleep in the chair. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, he had been a great help for her during labor. She had wanted her Lamaze coach but after the fight that she and Derek just had she though it wasn't prudent to let Alex continue to remain her coach.

So Derek had held her hand, fed her ice and stroked the sweat from her brow. It had felt like she was still married to the man who was the one she remembered, the one who had always supported her, the one who loved her and doted on her. But at the end of the labor, she had to realize that he was no longer hers to love, her to care for and her to want. He belonged to someone else now. And even though he kissed her on the lips when their daughter had been placed in her arms, she knew it was a feeling of wonder at the life they created and not the love that still united them. It made her sad to remember the times when they had been like that, united in their love of each other. As she focused on her daughter in her arms who just got finished been breastfed by her mother the first time and was settling back into a sleep she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Meredith Grey and Alex Karev stuck their hands in. Meredith came in carrying a teddy bear while Alex was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. She smiled and said, "Hey come in."

Meredith walked in first but felt awkward. She and Derek hadn't really discussed her place in Addison's life and not to mention her place in their daughter's life. She had been acting like the baby wasn't a reality which she knew was not smart but she was big into denial, it had actually become her mantra over the past six months. "How are you and the baby doing?"

Addison smiled as she patted the baby on the bottom to remove the gas that was disturbing her rest, "We are doing just fine. She came through the birth like a pro."

Meredith walked over to the bed and leaned over as she looked at the sleeping baby in Addison's arms, "She's gorgeous Addison she looks just like you."

Alex walked up behind Meredith and peered over her shoulder, "Thank god for small miracles. She does look like you fortunately for both of you."

Meredith backed away and walked over to the chair that Derek was currently sleeping in and patted him on the leg, "Derek, wake up."

Derek moaned as he opened his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked at Addison who was laughing with Alex about the roses that she got. He was watching over her and their daughter with such a fond, protective look that he was tempted to punch his lights out, but he knew he had no right. This was the course he had chosen and come hell or high water he had to live it out.

He nodded and stood up and walked over to Addison and their daughter, "I'm going to go now, if you need **anything**, anything at all Addison, page me, call me find me. I'll be here within the hour."

Addison nodded as he brushed a kiss onto his fingertips and touched the side of the baby's cheek. He walked out of the room with his arm around Meredith's waist as the weight of what he was leaving behind hit him.

Alex smiled as he looked at the baby girl who was sleeping soundly in Addison's arms, "So I won the pool which means I was able to afford these flowers."  
Addison looked at him in question, "Pool? What pool?"

Alex pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat down, "We had a bet going on about when you were going to go into labor, there were different days, times and places and I won two out of three. I bet that I would see you go into labor at the hospital with Derek causing you an episode."

Addison rolled her eyes, "That predictable am I?"

Alex shrugged, "Not really, I just know that your first love is this place and your second love is Derek….," Addison exhaled as she looked down, "You know a week ago I would've agreed with you but when the doctor placed her in my arms, I knew that I couldn't be self-centered anymore. Even if I love Derek Shepherd still, he's moved on with his life and I need to move on with mine, I need to find a guy who will make me happy and be a great stepfather to Chloe."

Alex smiled softly, "Chloe? You named her already," Addison nodded, "You interrupted me, I didn't finish her name is Chloe Alexandra Forbes Montgomery Shepherd."

Alex felt the breath leave his lungs, "Addison you didn't have to do that, I don't want you to do that."

Addison smiled, "Alex, it's been a difficult couple of months. You've held me hand through the tears, the rage and the vomiting hell even Lamaze class which even though Derek didn't want you to be my coach you were still there with me in spirit. You have helped me take care of myself and in turn take care of her, so since I can't give you the title of Godfather to Chloe, she at least gets to carry a part of you with her for always."

Alex leaned over and brushed his lips across Addison's forehead and then reached for Chloe. Addison handed her over without hesitation and as Alex held the baby in his arms, he admitted to the truth to himself for the first time. He was in love with Addison Forbes Montgomery and as he gazed upon the baby in his arms he amended that statement to include Chloe. These two women without warning had stolen his heart and he didn't know how he was going to go on if he ever had to let them go.

Fin

* * *

Note: You could be kinda upset I left it there; well I wanted to leave it up to everyone's imagination on who ended up with whom. Addison made a statement that she was getting over Derek, Alex admitted he was in love with Addison, Izzie is on her way to being back in love with Alex, Derek doesn't know if he made a mistake in leaving Addison for Meredith or he's just missing his best friend. Either way whatever couple you ship you now have the option to end it your way with Meredith/Derek or Derek/Addison or Alex/Addison or Alex/Izzie or even Meredith/Alex if you like. I don't know but I didn't want that kind of responsibility. Thanks and let me know what you think…Also did you notice that whenever I write a oneshot the second part ends up being kinda long, I don't know why that is…Thanks for reading my rambling. 


	3. Fix You Final

A/N: So this is the end and I've revised my earlier opinion about part 2 being the end and have turned this into a trilogy. I had been feeling major Addek guilt about writing this story when I thought that hell Addison deserved a little happiness so I ended it on a positive aspect for Addex fans. On another note, to soothe my conscious I started writing another story that may end up as being an Addex or an Addek story it depends, I'm having fun writing that one. So look for a new story coming soon:)

* * *

"Addi, will you hurry already? Chloe and I have been ready for fifteen minutes." Alex grinned from his spot on the couch as he played with the toddler Chloe who was quickly growing up and in his opinion one of the smartest children he had ever encountered, it probably had something to do with her gorgeous mother. 

"Alex, if you don't stop calling my name, I'll never be ready. Just make sure that Chloe looks picture perfect, Richard wants to be able to show off his honorary granddaughter to all of his family members."

Alex snorted as he recalled the face that Richard Webber had put on when he started dating Addison,

_Flashback_

_"Dr. Karev, I hear that you've taken an interest in one of the attendings, one of my more prized attendings, Addison Montgomery."_

_Alex was prepared to confront many obstacles to his dating Addison but he didn't expect his first confrontation would be with the chief of surgery, Richard Webber, "Yes sir, we are currently in a relationship. I know that's frowned upon but…"_

_Richard cut him off, "My concern is not that you are in a relationship with Dr. Montgomery, my concern stems from the fact that she's been hurt a lot and she doesn't deserve anymore pain. She had too much of that at the hands of Derek Shepherd and even though I respect the man I don't agree with all of his actions."_

_Alex smiled softly, "Then we are on the same page because I'm finding it hard to deal with him on a day to day basis. I know it's wrong but it's how I feel."_

_Richard nodded and patted him on the shoulder, "Derek is not a brain surgeon for nothing, he knows how to push people's buttons. Don't let him push yours. It will backfire on you."_

_End of Flashback_

Alex had taken those words to heart and over the next months as they tentatively entered into a relationship he had been wary of the influence of Derek Shepherd. He wasn't blind and Addison had been honest with him from the beginning when he had confessed his feelings.

_Flashback_

_"Alex, I don't know what to say."_

_Alex held out the single red rose to her and exhaled softly, "First things first, take the flower."_

_Addison reached for the flower and started fingering the petals on the flower and met his eyes, "I was with Derek Shepherd for most of my adult life and even though we are divorced, I still have feelings for him. Whether I'm still madly in love with him or just grieving I'm unaware but I know that I need time, and I don't want you hurt while I'm trying to sort out my feelings."_

_Alex smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face, "Why don't you let me worry about that? The only thing you need to focus on is raising Chloe and getting back to work, everything else is secondary. My feelings for you even though voiced, can be put on the backburner until you figure out your feelings."_

_Addison smiled as she closed her eyes, "Alex," The tears started to fall from her cheeks rapidly, "How did I get so lucky? By all rights, I'm the guilty party in this whole thing but I've been blessed with you, Miranda and Richard as my strength backing me up at every corner. I don't know what I would do without any of you but I do know that I can't lose any of you. My heart couldn't stand it." _

_Alex pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of the head, "You won't lose us Addi, that's not an option. The only option that you have is to raise Chloe and decide if one day you want to start your life again and if you do, I'll be there."_

_End of Flashback_

It had been two weeks to the day that Addison had approached him in the hall after that conversation and asked him out on a date. He had been shocked, overjoyed to say the least and wary. He didn't want Derek Shepherd interfering with his relationship, the man obviously had unresolved feelings for her and seeing another man courting her was sure to bring trouble. Surprisingly though, he hadn't encountered the problems that he thought he would. Derek had stayed to the background only coming by to visit his daughter which he did frequently, the majority of the time it was alone but on rare occasions Meredith appeared with him. She always seemed afraid to touch the baby whether it was fear of the child in general or fear that Addison would snatch the baby out of her arms he wasn't sure but he was grateful that to date there hadn't been any big blowups.

The one party he wasn't looking forward to was this one, Addison had insisted on helping him pick out clothes to wear to the event. In the beginning, he had been offended that she assumed that he needed help in picking out clothes but he then realized that it was a pastime that she had shared with Derek Shepherd and wanted to include the new man in her life in this tradition. His pride went out the window as he, Addison and Chloe entered the men's clothing store at the Galleria.

_Flashback_

_"Addi," Alex started to whine at the suit jacket that Addison had motioned for him to try on while positioning Chloe on her hip. The toddler was quickly becoming more than an handful but Alex never got tired of seeing her toothy grin that she always flashed at him or the way she held out her arms to be picked up by him. He thought he had known what good feelings were like, sex made you feel good, good football game made you feel good, buying lunch for your date made you feel good but holding baby Chloe in your arms as she wrap her chubby little arms around your neck? Well, that feeling was incalculable._

_"Alex, just try the jacket on, it's not that stuffy. Besides it'll make you look hot."_

_Alex raised his eyebrow and leaned forward and covered Chloe's eyes and ears as he leaned and brushed his lips over Addison's. "Just for that, I'll try it on but please try to control yourself in front of the child. She doesn't need to hear her mother lusting after her boyfriend in the middle of the store."_

_Addison rolled her eyes as she pushed him towards the dressing room and she took the seat in front and awaited the return of Alex in the new jacket that she had picked out for him. _

_She didn't have to wait long as Alex peeked out of the dressing room with a grin on his face, "I look damn good."_

_Addison nodded as she positioned Chloe on her legs as she was always trying to walk and Addison preferred to have her in her arms at all times. She turned Chloe towards Alex whose face lit up at the sight of her best friend. She held out her arms and Alex started to pick her up when Addison shook her head and pulled her daughter back into her chest, "Take the jacket off first, and then you can hold Chloe. We bought this jacket specifically for this event and I don't want you messing it up with baby dribble."_

_Alex smirked as he did as requested and removed the jacket and handed it to Addison as she passed Chloe over to his eager arms. Chloe smiled at her friend and started patting his face and giggling, "I don't know why your mom traded you for that stuffy old jacket but I got the better end of the deal."_

_Addison smiled as she linked her arms through Alex and said, "So after you pay for this do you want to leave the mall or did you have anywhere else to go?"_

_Alex hated to admit it but this feeling, this family feeling, this emotion of contentment? It was one he could get used to, one he could learn to live with and one he didn't want to ever give up._

_"I don't have any plans, what do you say we go to BabyGap© and see what we can find for little Chloe here?"_

_Addison groaned, "Alex between you, Richard, Derek and Miranda this little girl has a ton of clothes she will never wear. She already has a closet full of toys some that are even duplicated."_

_Alex shrugged, he couldn't help it if every present he presented Chloe with Derek tried to trump with the same gift and something bigger and more expensive. Derek Shepherd was jealous that they were still together and that he hadn't been able to convince Addison to leave him. He was pleased that he hadn't been able to succeed as well._

_Alex acceded, "So we don't go to BabyGap©, how about we go to the Children's Jamboree and see Chloe play with other children."_

_Addison leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth, "How did I get so lucky? I have a beautiful daughter and guy who wants to be around another man's child with no hesitation or exasperation."_

_Alex took her hand into his, "It helps that you're McHot."_

_Addison rolled her eyes as they went on about their day._

_End of Flashback _

"Addison, I'm giving you until the count of fifteen and then Chloe and I are going to this party without you. We will tell Richard you got lost on the way or that you are in transit, I don't like being late."

Addison started coming down the stairs while putting back items into her forest green purse. Her hair was pulled away from her face and up into an elegant upsweep with curly tendrils framing her face. The dress, the dress was a vision. He shuffled Chloe on his hip and walked towards the stair, "Addison, you're breathtaking."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I told you I cleaned up pretty good Karev, what you didn't believe me?"

Alex reached up and pulled one of the tendrils that were framing her face, "No I knew that you had the potential to be attractive, demure even but I never imagined that you had the ability to transform yourself into a goddess. How could anyone let you walk out of their life?"

Addison started to blush at all the attention she was receiving; she bit her lip and leaned forward, "Thank you Alex, it's been along time since someone said the words that made me feel like I was beautiful. You may find this hard to believe but I was a geek back in high school."

Alex felt his heart stop, "You a geek, the men in your school must have all been idiots to not see the potential you had hidden under your disguise of geek."

Addison tickled Chloe who was wearing a matching green, silk dress and headband. The auburn hair that was quickly growing and becoming more gorgeous by the second helped enhance the toddler's beauty. Chloe smiled and reached for her and as Alex transferred her daughter from him to her arms she inhaled her scent that was all her own.

She had never been so happy and fulfilled then since the moment that she had given birth to the wonder that was in her arms. It was still difficult at times to believe that she and Derek weren't together anymore and he couldn't help raise their daughter as actively as he would've like. She was grateful that she didn't have to be separated from her daughter at all unless it was for work. Derek had been very understanding and not demanded joint custody only asking that whenever he requested to see his daughter he would be allowed access. She had never denied him anything and didn't plan on it now.

She swirled around with Chloe in her arms as they stood in front of the mirror and looked at each other the picture perfect women. Alex cleared his throat from behind them and Addison spun around with a smile only to have light blinded in her face.

"Sorry Addison, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to add more to Chloe's scrapbook. First debut with Alex and grandparent's dinner."

Addison smiled as she walked to the closet and reached for her warm coat and an identical one in Chloe's size. She started to shrug it on when she heard the doorbell ring.

Addison turned to open the door and was greeted with her ex-husband's face.

He looked like he had been crying, "Addison, I need you."

Alex rolled his eyes, Derek always needed her. He needed her to consult with him on a case, he needed to discuss Chloe in private he just always needed her. Alex was at his wit's end with all of the intrusion into his relationship

"Derek, we are on our way out, can't this wait?"

Derek's face lit up momentarily at the sight of his daughter cradled on Addison's hip with a smile on her face. She reached out for him and he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her on the cheek, "Addison, please. I know that I ask a lot of you but this time, I really need you."

Addison exhaled softly and Alex grimaced from behind, she was going to help him. She was too soft-hearted not to and he was going to be left again without her. He exhaled from behind them and said, "Shepherd, this really can't wait until morning? We are on our way out to Richard's New Year's party."

Addison waited for Derek's response but she looked up as Derek had completely ignored his presence and was playing with his daughter. She turned to Alex and he shook his head, "No Addison, no. He doesn't win this time. You and I have plans, Chloe is all dressed up and just because Shepherd is having some type of problem doesn't mean you drop everything for him, you are divorced in case he forgot." Alex shot that last statement over his shoulder at Derek who was playing with Chloe on the couch.

Addison closed her mouth unable to deny that any of what Alex was saying was untrue. Derek always did find a way to interrupt her quiet time with Alex claiming he needed her and whether he wanted to reminisce over old memories or talk about how wonderful their daughter was, he always found away to interrupt their relationship. "Derek, this needs to wait until morning," Addison thought she put enough firmness in he voice so that Derek would get the picture but when he stood up and started walking to her she felt herself weaken. This was the man that she had spent the majority of her life with; this was the father of her daughter.

Derek stopped in front of her and stared at her. He didn't want to leave, he needed her and he knew it was selfish of him to keep imposing on her but he missed her and when you live with someone for all those years you grow to need them. Even if he had been blinded at the time, he didn't want to lose the thread that was holding them together, "Addi, please."

Alex cursed under his breath; he knew that Derek had won. Whenever he wanted to take her away he would play the eyes and they would win every time. He walked over to Derek and snatched Chloe out of his arms. Chloe cuddled onto his chest and Alex felt his heart softly melt, Derek wasn't going to ruin his night.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "Meet us at Richard's don't be late."

Addison nodded and watched as Alex and Chloe headed out into the night alone. She turned to her ex-husband, "Well, what's so important?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Richard Webber opened the door to his home as Alex shuffled in with a giggling toddler on his arm. Her face lit up as she saw the man who was her grandfather by love in front of her.

Alex held out Chloe so that Richard could take her into his arms which he was more than happy to do. Richard looked out the door, "Where's Addison?"

Alex scowled, "Derek came as we were leaving and played his 'poor Derek' act and Addison fell for it so I came to this party alone."

Richard clapped him on the back, "Addison is a kind woman no matter what went down between her and Derek, he's still the father of her child and at one time was her best friend you just don't let go of that all of a sudden."

Alex grimaced, "Yea but when do I get a chance to be Addison's best friend? Derek never hesitates to tell me that he's back in her life and not going anywhere."

Richard exhaled, "Let's go I want to show off my granddaughter. Don't worry about Addison, she'll be here."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Addison handed him a shot of bourbon and said "What's wrong Derek? What's so important I couldn't accompany my boyfriend and daughter to Richard's party? Why aren't you ready, you were invited too I'm sure."

Derek gulped down the drink in one shot and said, "I was invited but Meredith didn't want to go, she preferred to work at the hospital instead of spending time with me or so I thought."

Addison stood up and exhaled as she walked to the door, "Derek, I don't know what's wrong with you and I don't have time to suddenly become your therapist. I agreed to stay behind and talk to you because I thought that whatever you wanted to discuss was life altering but once again you just have succeeded in making me feel like a jerk for putting Alex on the backburner for you, once again."

Derek stood up, "Do you think this is easy for me? Seeing you happy and fulfilled? Knowing that my daughter is spending more time with her mother's boyfriend and forging a relationship more solid with him than with her own father?"

Addison scowled, "Chloe adores you and you know it. She thinks the sun rises and sets on you and yes so what if she loves Alex too? That shouldn't intimidate you. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not going to stand around here and wait for the magical explanation to come to me. I have better things to do."

She opened the door when Derek spoke from behind her and the words froze her in her path, "I still love you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"She's adorable, how old is she?" Alex graciously answered the question in regards to Chloe once again and scowled as he stared at his watch as the minutes ticked by and Addison didn't arrive.

He was tempted to go back to her house but he always stopped himself that if he rushed home and she got here and didn't see him she would think he didn't trust her. Trust, it was such a fragile thing and Addison had never given him a reason to doubt her but Derek was another story. As their relationship grew stronger, Derek became more and more insistent on being a permanent figure in her life. It was like he knew that she was finally falling in love again and he wanted to be a constant reminder of who her first love had been.

It was wrong but it was what he had watched Derek Shepherd do while his relationship with Meredith Grey slowly deteriorated. He knew what Derek was upset about, Finn, Meredith's ex-beau before him had come back into the picture and asked if she was happy. From what he could gather from Izzie they had been having coffee as friends and Meredith was regretting her decision to drop Finn for Derek Shepherd.

"Alex?"

Alex looked up from cradling Chloe in his arms to see newly remarried Adele Webber sitting on the edge of the couch extending a cup of eggnog to him. He took it with a smile as she reached for the baby.

"I see your game; ply me with alcohol so you can steal my date."

Adele smiled as she stroked Chloe's auburns curls and said "Richard told me that Addison isn't here yet, something to do with Derek…I hope it's not serious."

Alex sipped from the cup, "So do I, Mrs. Webber, so do I."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**  
Addison closed the door behind her and calmly placed her bag down and removed her coat. She walked over to the wet bar and poured herself a gin and tonic. It was days like this that she was grateful that she had finished breast-feeding Chloe because she really needed a drink.

She walked behind the edge of the couch and stared at him, "No."

Derek looked at her in confusion, "Did you just say no?"

Addison nodded, "I said it and I stand behind it, no. No, you don't love me."

She sat her glass down and crossed her arms as she stared at her ex-husband in defiance.

Derek snorted and started laughing, "I don't think you have a say in this."

Addison laughed, "Actually I do, Derek. Actually I do. I waited for months for a sign that I meant anything to you and since you didn't give it to me; I shut down my heart to you. I will always love you, how can I not? You gave me Chloe but as far as our lives together go, that's another chapter that I don't want to revisit. I'm over you and I'm happy for the first time in along time and you can't mess this up for me, I won't let you. Go home, go back to Meredith make it work with her, you are just confused right now because you think that you've lost your daughter but she will always love you."

Derek exhaled, "And you Addie? What about you? Will you always love me?"

Addison reached for her coat and said, "Derek, I won't be a substitute. I tried it once when I first got to Seattle and it left me a little sour on loving you. I love you for Chloe I told you but that's it; now please go home so I won't be late for the party."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

Alex was set to leave the party in five minutes if she didn't arrive. Chloe was currently being hogged by her grandparents who left him to mingle with the bigwigs of the hospital on his own. Everyone had complimented him on his jacket which he wanted to attribute to Addison who was nowhere to be found. He had about giving up hope when the woman in question came up to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey you have a date or you here alone?"

Alex turned around with a smile and said "You came?"

Addison smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips, "Of course I came. You didn't think that I would let you and Chloe debut here without me."

Alex hugged her to him, "I was worried. Each time Derek comes by I get jealous that he's going to steal you away from me. I know it's irrational but it's my own insecurities coming through when I don't think that I'm good enough for you."

Addison pulled back in shock as she looked into his eyes to gauge the sincerity of his words, "Why didn't you ever tell me this Alex? I never meant to make you feel like you were second best, please believe me, Alex I…," Alex cut her off as Chloe appeared happily on the hip of her grandfather who was beaming as she was gumming a smile back at her favorite man in the room.

Addison smiled as she looked on the fondness with which they loved each other, "Richard it's good to know that you didn't invite Alex and I for the food, I have a feeling that we were just a pity invite."

Richard rolled his eyes as he squeezed Chloe to him and turned to her, "Sometimes you have to invite the parents to get the grandchild but don't worry I'm not done with her yet, go back to what you were discussing and don't let me interrupt, I see someone else I want to introduce Chloe to. This guy had the nerve to insinuate that his grandson was smarter than Chloe, but he doesn't know that she's speaking at only six months of age, I'll be back."

Alex smirked as he watched the Chief of Surgery with his granddaughter on his arm as he turned back to Addison, "Come on, let's take a walk outside."

Alex nodded as they walked hand in hand to the backyard and she walked over to the swing that was in their spacious backyard.

She sat down on the edge of the swing and when she felt Alex sat down next to her she looked up to the stars and exhaled softly, "Derek told me that he missed me and wanted me back."

She waited for a response but the silence made her turn her head in question, "Did you hear me?"

Alex nodded and said, "I'm just waiting."

Addison turned her body towards him, "You're waiting, waiting for what?"

Alex shrugged, "For you. This is your decision Addison, I'll try to respect it whatever it is."

Addison leaned in and kissed him softly, "Thank you but I told him to go back to Meredith, I had moved on."

Alex exhaled loudly, "Wow. You told him that, I feel humbled, honored and confused. This would've made Chloe's family whole why didn't you run back to Derek?"

Addison looked up at the sky as the tears started falling from her cheeks, "I couldn't go back to Derek because I didn't love him as much as I love you. When he was standing in front of me declaring his love the only thing that was running through my mind was what could Chloe, you and I do when we got back from the party, where we going to curl up in our bed and watch cartoons or where we going to put Chloe to bed early and make love in front of the fire. All of the ideas that were running through my head about how to spend my next day, hour or month revolved around you and I don't even know where this relationship will go. We haven't even decided if we are just lovers, or a family but I know whatever we are, I want you to know that I'm committed to this relationship and you."

Addison stopped in her discourse as Alex pulled her to him and stopped her tears with the insistent pressure of his mouth against hers. He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek and then moved to her lips again and said, "Addison, I love you. I want to be with you and only you. This gift you've given me, I don't deserve but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making you and Chloe the happiest women on the face of this earth. God, you even make me talk cheesy. I want you so much and if it wasn't for the fact that Richard is currently showboating your daughter to all of the hospital Elitists I would take you home and make love to you until you can't walk straight."

Addison stood up and held out her hand to pull him up and said, "Then I guess it's a good idea that I asked Adele to watch Chloe for the night?"

Alex swore and said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We are wasting time! Let's go."

* * *

Now I really felt like I've done justice to this story, Fin….Por Fin! 


End file.
